


Why do I keep doing this?

by SaraDaniela2004



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDaniela2004/pseuds/SaraDaniela2004
Summary: "That's what all they say but it's not true! Your lying! They're lying! Everyone is lying to me!" Tobey screamed with tears in his eyes, he looked back at the house, the place he called home since he could remember. He wasn't sure when he could sleep again in his warm bed in his room.
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl & Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Why do I keep doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net

Becky was doing the usual routine she did on a Sunday morning, took a shower, get dressed, brush her hair and look nice overall. After breakfast, she sat to read in her bed. While she was reading a book, she heard people screaming and giant robot footsteps. She sighed and flew to the main part of the city where the city was being destroyed. (Bob had a fever, so he didn't come along)

When our hero arrived to the location, it was a familiar view. A few robots causing havoc and a boy genius standing on one robot with a remote control in his hand. Except today was different than most times. He seemed to not be enjoying it as before. He usually cackled evilly but this time his face was serious. He was emotionless, but Becky could tell, something was not right.

"Tobey, stop! Why do you keep doing this?" This was getting frustrating. They were high schoolers now and he had to stop with the childlike nonsense.

Tobey snapped out of his stance and stood up, he looked at WordGirl but his face remained. Everytime WordGirl came to stop his robots, he would always get excited or nervous. But this time, when he saw her, he just looked at his feet. She thought she saw a tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Tobey? Are you okay?" Even if she found him really annoying, she was still concerned about him, well, him and all the the other villains. It was part of her job to keep everyone okay.

Tobey seemed hesitant to say something to her. But he decided against it. He didn't need anybody's pity. "I'm fine! What makes you say otherwise?" Tobey asked almost yelling. He was so tempted to tell her the truth though but he couldn't.

WordGirl noticed his hesitation. "Well, i just figured something was wrong you know..." she trailed off. Why was he being like this? Sure Tobey was always a complex person which was had to understand his anger But this seemed a little out of character. He usually was open towards his emotions during a robot rampage, he would always yell at her but expressing what was wrong. But he didn't even seem angry. I looked sad, or even heart broken.

"Well your wrong! I just... just, changed my eyeglasses formula... and and my eyes are adjusting to the new lenses." It was a lie and she knew it.

"Tobey, maybe you should see a doctor. It is not normal. If there is something you need to talk about, I'm hear to listen."

"Like I said, I'm fine." She decided not to push it anymore. She instead focused on the thing she did best. She destroyed his robots. He surprisingly didn't seem to care to much about his attempts to attack anymore. She occasionally saw him wipe his eyes from tears. As he was taken home, he whispered something to her which she couldn't process even with superhearing. She asked for him to repeat himself but he just looked at her intensely in the eye and stepped inside his house and closed the door. She still was confused. She had so many questions and no answers. She decided to fly back home. If WordGirl couldn't figure out what's wrong with Tobey, maybe Becky could. Maybe she could figure out the reason for his strange behavior.

**_The next day, in the early morning:_ **

Claire was in her bed, her eyes where still puffy from crying last night. She had understood why he when out to destroy the city so she decided not to punish him. He was having a hard time dealing with this, and needed to release his negative emotions in the only way he knew of. She was suffering too. Could she have prevented this from happening in the first place? They said that it wasn't her fault or anybody's fault, but naturally as a mother, she was blaming herself. She had been having a hard time been a single mother. It wasn't easy. Her boyfriend had broken up with her when he knew she was pregnant. She hated him. He was such a jerk, he was never in they're lives. He just left her with they're unborn child for her to raise alone. Blamed him for everything.

Tobey was in his room, why did this happen? He was Theodore Mcalaster the third! He almost told WordGirl about what was actually going on, but he didn't need anybody's pity or attention. He was fine, he was always fine. He wasn't going to be stopped by this even if it killed him. He was in control of his own life. Or so he thought until that fateful day. Tobey had been silently crying in his bed too. His mom had tried to talk to him about everything, but he wasn't ready just yet to talk to anybody about this newly found information. He didn't need his mom or WordGirl even, he knew that wasn't true though. He was capable of overcoming this, he had to...

"Tobey honey? Are you awake yet?" Claire said as she knocked and opened the door to his room. She was trying to stay strong for her son by not crying in front of him. Tobey was already sitting up from his bed heading towards to closet to get his clothes. Today was Monday, but they weren't heading towards the high school like every other day. "Oh good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked him when she saw him out of bed.

"Yes mother." He lied, he only got about 3 hours of sleep. He cried all night until the sound of his own slobs took him away to the night.

"I'm glad sweetheart, please get ready to go to the-" Tobey didn't let her finish and cut her off "Yes I know mother, I was getting my clothes to go to the bathroom and take a shower to get ready to leave."

"Well Tobey, meanwhile, I'll start packing your things to go, we leave in an hour."

_**Meanwhile:** _

The whole Botsford family were enjoying breakfast. There was some waffles on the table with lots of syrup. They were also having some fresh orange juice.

After finishing breakfast, Sally took them to the school bus stop, TJ and Becky hopped into their appropriate buses to their own school. Becky was going to high school and TJ to middle school at the other side of the city so they each took a separate bus but at the same bus stop they got picked up.

As she sat in an empty seat, Becky was still a little lost in thought. She didn't really notice when someone climbed in and sat next to her. "Hey, good morning Becky"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here." Becky said emotionless to Victoria

"Listen, I know we don't usually get along but since I am the best at knowing stuff without you telling me. Something is bothering you, wanna tell me?" Victoria had grown up since middle school, but she was still there. Now she said it more like a constant joke and make fun of herself now. But was still annoying, when she wanted to. "I know it's a boy problem"

Becky scoffed "Boy problem? HA! I'm not a person who wants boys in her life."

"Oh please. Even if your mind thinks your not ready to date, we both know you want to. And besides I've seen the way you look at Scoops, you obviously have a crush on your best friend's boyfriend" Victoria said

She wasn't expecting that. Was it that obvious? "Look, I may have liked him at some point of my life, but I'm over him now. Violet and Scoops are meant to be together, I just... didn't allow myself to see it until it actually happened, I guess."

Then Victoria said something about gettiing a boyfriend. She had to spend her trip to the school hearing Victoria ramble about how she was the best at flirting. It was funny since she was single.

Luckily for her, Scoops' dad drove him to school, and now that Violet was his girlfriend, she was taken to school with Scoops too. So neither of the two heard about Becky's tiny confection and all the other students didn't really care about her life. She wasn't really popular anyway.

It still didn't matter. Her goal for today was to figure out what was going on with Tobey.

—

"Okay Tobey, let's get going" said Claire

"Do we have to go?" Tobey didn't need anybody for anything. If he could built amazing things, he could find a way to fix everything himself...right?

"You'll be fine Tobey" His hands turned into fists of anger. Claire knew what was coming.

"That's what all they say but it's not true! Your lying! They're lying! Everyone is lying to me!" Tobey screamed with tears in his eyes. He tried to hide the tears by looking down. But Claire knew what he was dealing with. She knew his reason why he was acting this way.

"Tobey, everything is going to be fine. There are ways for everything to get better. I'm not lying and they aren't either. Sometimes obstacles like this happen in life. But I wanna let you know that everything is going to be fine and we'll make the best of life everyday. Please trust me when I say it's going to be okay?"

Tobey just nodded. They grabbed their bags and put them on the back of their car, they buckled up and drove to the location that would start a long, emotional process.

Tobey looked back at the house, the place he called home since he could remember. He wasn't sure when he could sleep again in his warm bed in his room. It could be weeks, or even months, nobody knew. Tobey now felt clueless. He was really smart comparing to other kids his age. Now he felt terrible.

On the trip, he let his mind wander. He realized how small he was without his robots. He was just an other useless person between the billions people on earth. It was a sad thought. He thought he was different from everyone.

He next thought about WordGirl. His first thought was on how stupid was he had been to her all these years. He thought back the day he met her, he saw her cute beautiful face and couldn't resist. It was love at first sight for him. Everyone thought it was just a small celebrity crush, but he thought otherwise. He had many celebrity crushes before, but they didn't last. But WordGirl's crush lasted years. Was it meant to be something more? Or did he not outgrow it? He knew he wouldn't get to see her fly towards him anymore to fight his creations.

No matter what she did, she would always be superior than him. She would never love him back. He didn't notice that tear had rolled down his cheek, but his mom did.

"Tobey? Are you okay?" Tobey sniffed "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..I'm nervous about everything." Claire's stopped the car due to a red light. She looked at him. "Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine."

Tobey nodded softly. Claire kissed his head and kept driving... towards his new temporary home. But he never wanted to call it that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
